


Learning to Trust

by Awluvtardis



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Character Study, Enemies to Allies To Lovers, F/F, Gen, Its short I know, Spoilers, but i wanted to post something, it was... so gay, no seriously there's major spoilers in the first damn sentence, obviously!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: Maybe trusting people wasn't so bad after all.Because there's no in-canon fanfic I can see yet. So this is short, but I had to. It's literally enemies to friends to lovers. That's the canon arc right?
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	Learning to Trust

It was in the days following the banishment of the Druun and the return of the dragons that Raya finally got the chance to sit down with Namaari. 

Raya had spent six years of her life cursing the woman for her betrayal, blaming Namaari for her father’s death.

And yet, Raya had trusted her. Not with the piece of the stone, but with everything. She had placed the fate of everything in Namaari’s hands. 

Why?

She had learned not to trust anyone, six years of stewing in the consequences of her actions, of seeing what her blind trust had wrought upon the world.

Why had she trusted the one woman she distrusted above all else?

The easy answer would be Sisu. Sisu trusted Namaari, so Raya did too. 

But Namaari killed Sisu.

That wasn’t the truth.

The truth was? She wanted to. The same pull that made her trust the girl all those years ago made her trust her again, despite everything.

She trusted Namaari, not with her head, but with her heart.

And as she sat with Namaari, looking out upon Heart- no, Kumandra- she knew she had made the right decision. 

She knew the road ahead would be long, but she knew she would be okay.

They would be okay.

She slipped a hand into Namaari’s and watched as the woman gave her that look, the disbelief in her eyes, the hope daring to shine through. Every time Raya did something to show her she didn’t hate her, there was that look. Raya smiled.

Maybe trusting people wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
